A New Mutant Life
by MysteryGirl1a
Summary: I was walking down the street to my apartment, when suddenly robots attacked me. I was saved from the robots by mutant ninja turtles. I spent time with the turtles and we became friends. But one attack goes wrong, and mutated gel pours over me. I could feel my body starting to change as I blacked out...
1. Chapter 1

Today was Friday. I had just come walking home from an after school study session with my best friend Lisa. I was walking down the street when i heard a weird buzzing noise. I came to my apartment but right before I walked into my door I decided to check it out. The buzzing was coming from an alley, and I knew I shouldn't go in an alley at night or day so I stood right before it.

"Hello?" I called out. "Anyone there?"

Gradually I saw two glowing eyes peering out at me. Then the body came next. It looked like a blue and white robot, and right in the stomach was a pink-like brain. It's robotic voice came out. "We will destroy the one has seen our plans of the Kraang." Suddenly 20 other robots came out of the shadows.

_I could maybe take one out but not 20 of them!_ I thought. I weighed my options. If I fought I would certainly fail, if I stayed here I would not have any chance, my best option was to run. Then they stuck their guns out. I held my hands up and and while I was preoccupied one snuck around and injected something in my back. It wasn't painful though, more like a suction cup. I started to feel faint and weak.

My legs went out and I sat hard on the ground. I placed myself against the dumpster so I was upright. That's when I saw them. The four people were fighting the robots like ninjas. Then one moved into the light and I saw it was some sort of mutant turtle. Gradually the others came to look like that too. Then one with a red mask looked over at me but I was so weak and tired that I closed my eyes and blacked out.

When I woke up I was looking into the face of the red-masked turtle who had been part of my rescue group. He backed away but kept giving me a stone cold stare.

"You aren't going to scream or freak out? Usually someone who sees us is like 'Ahhh! A monster! Run!'" He questioned rather roughly with his already rough voice.

Normally I would freak out about mutant creature things, but they did save me after all.

"You saved my life! I'm pretty sure that means your a good guy." I exclaimed. It sounded like him and the other mutant turtles were always treated as freaks. I felt sorry for them.

He spoke again "Humph. Donnie tested you and they didn't put anything in except some sleep medicine to knock you out. They would have done worse, but thankfully we were there to save you."

I nodded. "Thank you guys, but mind telling me where I am?"

"Just wait for Leo, he's the leader. I'm sure he'll take over fine just as he awlays says. He told me to watch you and get him when you wake up. Nothing else but wait here bored. He is so annoying! Name is Raph by the way." He spoke in a sarcastic voice when talking about Leo so I could tell he was really hot tempered, especially about the leader thing.

"Lila" I said shortly, hinting to him I wasn't really into the whole leader anger issue. He watched me for another moment then left.

A few minutes later a blue-masked turtle, probably Leo, came in and gave me the heads up. He took me on a tour around the their home. Better known as the sewers. The smell was pretty bad too.

After I blacked out the turtles had decided to bring me to the lair. There Donnie, who happened to be the smarter than a scientist turtle, checked me out. Then I had slept until now.

"So who is the last turtle I saw earlier?" I asked, "There were four from what I saw."

"His name is Mikey, but I must warn you he is a little..."

"BOOYAKASHA!" An orange-masked turtle came running around the corner with some pizza boxes. He whizzed past us and lept over the couch, then he grabbed a controller and started playing a video game.

"Wild and kid-like." Leo finished. I laughed, it was kinda funny and cute in a kid-like way.

"Its been really nice and everyone's been kind here. Well almost everyone. Thank you." I said to Leo, arriving back in the main room.

"Your welcome. Raph seems really tough and hot-headed but once you get to know him he's pretty nice. He just doesn't handle problems as well as us."

I nodded. "I probably should be getting back. It's already too late for my parents as is."

Leo smiled and nodded. "I'll get someone to lead you to your apartment. He left and I went to stand by the main sewer tunnel. Soon Raph came over.

"Alright, let's go and quickly, I didn't volunteer for this." He said gruffly and I sighed. This guy was really hard to be friendly with.

We walked down the tunnel, then another tunnel, and another. It was silent the whole time. He trudged ahead and I followed behind. Then we finally came to the manhole cover next to my apartment. I climbed up the ladder, opened the cover and crawled out. Right before I slid it back I yelled back to him.

"Thanks! It was nice talking to you too!" Even though he was already walking back to the lair I could see the ever so slight pause in his step that told me he was suprised that I yelled back at him.

I opened the door and walked up to my apartment where my parents scolded me for being late, but I apologized and we all played family game night together like we always do every Friday. Finally when it was official that we were all tired, I went to bed. I was so tired from the day that I didn't even bother to change. I flopped down and was asleep in minutes. _What a day! _I thought to myself. Little did I know that someone was watching me from a far rooftop. And it wasn't any if the turtles, let alone someone with good intentions for me. Then they lept off the rooftops until they were gone, gone into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**( NOTE: ON THE FIRST PAGE, SOME OF YOU SAW OLIVIA AND SOME OF YOU WILL SEE LILA WHEN RAPH ASKS LILA FOR HER NAME. I FIXED IT THOUGH. THE REAL NAME IS LILA, SO SOME OF YOU COULD HAVE BEEN CONFUSED. SORRY!**** I just wanted to say that this chapter and most of the rest will have some Raph romance. It's not the center of the story though, as you soon will find out!**Also, if anybody has ideas for a story, I would love to hear them. Even short one shots. Bye!)

Today was Monday, two days after turtles saved me. I was reading a book for school, Romeo and Juliet. I had just finished so I closed the book and sighed. It's ending was so sad. I wasn't really sure where Shakespeare, the man who wrote this, was going. Anyways, I hopped off my bed and placed the book on my dresser. I was about to leave my bedroom when I heard a knock on the window. I walked over and opened it.

"Hey guys!" What are you doing here? I asked. The turtles were all standing on the fire escape.

"We have no idea why," Leo answered " but Sensei requests you.

I nodded. "Ok, let's go. I just finished my book anyways!"

I grabbed my sweatshirt if I was cold and climbed out the window. I texted my mom and said I'd be over at a friend's house and then climbed to the roof. I followed the turtles as they jumped over the gap of each building. They decided to travel above-ground this time instead of the sewers. At one point we got to a really wide gap. Mikey, Donnie, and Leo were already on the other side.

It was my turn to jump and I took a running start. When i got to the edge I jumped up, but my foot got caught and I stumbled.

"Ahh!" I yelled as I fell.

Suddenly two rough hands grabbed mine and pulled me up.

"You ok?" Raph asked.

"Yah, thanks." I replied trying to catch my breath.

"Maybe I should carry you over this time."

"I put on a little smile."Maybe you're right."

"Hurry up you two!" Leo called.

"We're coming!" I replied.

Raph picked me up bridal style while I put my arms around his neck and I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks. Then he did a simple jump, and we were over. Before he set me down I could feel how rough but gentle and warm his touch was. Then he set me down and we continued. The rest of the time I didn't fall and as we ran and jumped I though that maybe Raph was an ok guy after all. Just grumpy.

*-*-*Mutant Turtles*-*-*

"She has become close to the turtles, father. I think we should target her to bring the turtles to us."

"Not yet. We must wait longer to make sure that our plan will succeed."

"Will it not work now too?"

"We must learn of her strengths and weaknesses. Which turtle she cares about most. Where she is most often. In time my daughter."

"But..."

"Karai! We will wait. Do nothing yet. Understand?"

"Yes master shredder."

"Good. Now leave me to rest."

Karai nodded and with that she left the room.

"It will be great to finally destroy the turtles once and for all." She mumbled. Then she laughed.

*-*-*Mutant Turtles*-*-*

When we finally got to the right building, we climbed down and went into the manhole closest to it. We walked through two more tunnels an then we reached the lair. Leo went off to go find Master Splinter, Mikey started to play video games, Donnie went into his lab, and Raph went to the dojo to train. After a minute I decided to go and watch Raph train to see what skills a ninja learned.

When I got their, Raph was practicing on beating up dummies, and slicing watermelons as they flew his way. He was more or less stabbing them, because of his weapon but he was good. I sat down to watch him, but I soon got bored. I got up and went to a case of weapons in the corner to look at. Finally I chose a sword, which i believed was called a katana. I turned around just in time to see a flying watermelon coming straight at me. I yelped and used my reflexes to slice the watermelon with the katana. Raph, hearing me yelp realized I was here and had turned around just in time to see me slice it.

"Nice reflexes." He said.

"Thanks." I said grinning. "You did pretty good out there too."

He shrugged. "It's all thanks to Sensei. Speaking of Sensei, where is Leo with Splinter?"

"Right here." I looked over to the voice and saw Leo in the doorway with a giant mutant rat. Just a wild guess but i bet it was Splinter.

"Sensei requires you alone here." Leo said. "By the way, he asked what your name was but we don't actually know."

"Oh!" I blushed "Sorry my name is Lila."

"That's a very pretty name." Raph said. We all looked at him so he cleared his throat and looked away.

"It's very nice to meet you." Splinter said.

"You too." I replied.

"I ask you to leave now my sons." He said looking at them.

"Ugh. I Just started training." Raph grumbled, but he started walking towards the door.

"i have heard about you from my sons, so I have decided to see if you posess the skills to become a ninja . That is if you are willing."

I smiled. "Of course. When does training start?"

"First I wil see if you are able. If so every weekend because of your school. Grab the weapon you choose first and we will start."

I decided to choose the katana last. I wanted to see what else I could first. I went for the bow staff first,Donnie, but I easily lost it. Then the numb chucks, Mikey, but I couldn't wrap anything else but my own arms. I tried to use the sai, Raph's weapon, but I also failed. i tried fan weapons, and everything else there was but failed. Finally I used the katana and we went to battle. I deflected Splinter a couple of times, and almost got him but eventually I lost.

"I believe we have found your weapon. You still want to train." Sensei asked

"Yes, but what about Leo and his brothers? Will they find out?" I asked.

"I will tell them later, but for now you need to get home. Its very late."

I looked at my watch. _11:00! By the time I get home my parents will be asleep!_

_"_Thank you Master Splinter, but I am really late.

He nodded. "I understand. Raph! Come take Lila back home! She is late!" Sensei yelled out.

Raph came in and I hurried to grab my sweatshirt. Then we left the dojo and went to the main room's tunnel. Raph walked up to the first manhole right inside the tunnel and spoke.

"We should go aboveground on the buildings. It will be faster." He told me.

I agreed and we climbed the manhole ladder to the top. The we closed it and climbed up the fire escape to the top of the building. At first I was running and jumping along with Raph, but soon I became tired. Raph was running ahead and he was just about to jump again when he noticed I was lagging behind. He came back to me.

"Here. Ill carry you."

I nodded, grateful, and he picked me up like before while I put my arms around his neck. Then he started to run and jump again. Pretty soon the rhythm lulled me to sleep and I put my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

The next thing I knew, Raph was putting me down on my bed. Then he started to leave when i whispered,

"Thank you Raph."

"Your welcome Lila." he whispered back.

Then he jumped out the window and into the night with his red mask fluttering in the breeze.

I smiled softly and fell asleep to the soft breeze flowing from my open window.

**(FYI everybody, this is set at the beginning of October. IF my plans continue, this will be important later on. Bye for now!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Hey everybody! Tell me what you think and I hope to make the story even better. Next chapter will be the cliffhanger from the summary. I had to get Lila all ready. Dun dun dun! ****Now read...)**

All week I waited for the weekend to come again. I did my schoolwork and homework, but soon I felt myself starting to daydream about training, sensei, the turtles, and sometimes Raph. But I quickly dismissed him from my thoughts. Finally the weekend came.

'"Mom!" I called, "I'm going to a friend's house for the weekend! I'm leaving in an hour!"

"Have fun then!" she smiled at me.

I grinned. _I sure will! _I grabbed my sea blue backpack and put some cloths in it. A sweatshirt, my blue tie dye tank-top, and some skinny jeans with my favorite cowboy boots. (The boots were my thing, and as you can tell, my favorite color is blue). Then I kissed my mom on the cheek and ran out the door. When I was sure my mom wasn't looking, I went to the manhole and waited. I wasn't sure if the turtles were coming above ground or underground so I kept a watchful eye out for both ways.

"You ready to go?"

"Raph!" I spun around to see him looking at me with one elbow on the dumpster.

"I scared you didn't I?" he said with a smirk.

"I was watching the whole time! How did you get here without me seeing you?"

"A ninja is required to be quiet and stealthy." he shrugged.

"Haha, very funny. Now let's go. I've waited all week for this."

"As you wish ma lady." he said with a grin but I just rolled my eyes and sighed.

We set off for the lair, and we went in the sewers this time. The third time hanging around here the smell wasn't that bad, but it was still there. We were walking and about halfway there but Raph suddenly stopped.

"I want to show you something. But tell anyone and I will kill you."

"I can normally keep a secret." I shrugged

He took me by the hand and led me down another tunnel that I hadn't been in before.

"This is where I go when I want some alone time." he told me.

We walked a little farther until we came to a large room in the sewer. There I saw the most beautiful thing ever. There were paintings. Not of flowers and rainbows, but of the turtle brothers and their father fighting alongside one another. Pictures of battles the turtles fought. Paintings of the Kraang being defeated, and the turtles winning. All memories hidden away in Raph's memory.

"Sometimes I paint these when I have a memory I want to remember. It takes many days, but eventually I finish a thought. They're not very good though."

"No!" I exclaimed. "These are beautiful paintings and everyone should know, but not a living soul except us will know about this. I will keep this secret a secret."

"Thanks." he said.

Then we realized we were still holding hands so we both let go and blushed, looking away.

"C'mon." Raph said breaking any awkward silence we would have had. "Everyone will be wondering where we are."

I agreed with him and with that we kept walking until we got to the lair. Then I sat down on the couch to wait for Master Splinter. I ended up watching Mikey play video games. I can't say it was the most thrilling thing in the world, so when Sensei came, I was a little relieved.

"Hello Lila." He said

"Hello Sensei." I said smiling.

"Are you ready?"

"Yea."

"Follow me then." Master Splinter said walking to the dojo.

I followed and we started training. I got better, but Sensei was still crushing me in the end.

"Foillow through with what you are doing... Dodge every attack... Feel where your enemy is and will strike... Good!"

It went like this for an hour. When the hour was up, I collapsed to the floor tired. He chuckled.

"Donnie had created a temporary room for you to spend the weekends. I am going to go meditate now. It was a pleasure to teach you."

"Thank you." I said and he walked out of the dojo.

I heaved myself off of the floor and put my katana away. Then I walked to the main room.

"Where's my room Donnie?" I said exhausted.

"He looked up from the show he was watching. It's right around the left corner. I didn't do anything much, but your free to change anything." he answered

"I'm sure it's fine Donnie. Thank you." I said and with that I went to my room and collapsed on the bed. Not jump on the bed, collapse, because I was so tired.

**(So how did you like the story? Was it super cheesy when Raph showed Lila the paintings? If so, sorry for any weird moments. I was trying to show that Raph had a soft side and that Lila sees that. I also think that this story might have been a little flat. Oh well! Next chapter will be more romantic. *evil laugh*. And sorry it was so short. Hope you liked it! Bye for now!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Hey guys! I am so, so, so, sorry that it took so LONG to update the next chapter. I have school, then volleyball practice from 3-5. Then there's homework also. But don't worry! I'm still updating this story. 700 viewers! I have to have a pretty good story! Bye.)**

I woke up to the smell of bacon. _Where was I? Oh that's right! I had stayed in the spare room of the turtle's lair._

I pulled myself out of bed to get dressed. I put on blue and white bleached shorts that were three fourths up on my legs, and a red tank top with my light blue sweatshirt over. Then I took off my sneakers, changed my socks, and then put my sneakers back on. Just as I finished I could smell the taste of bacon again. It was my favorite, but only if there wasn't any fat and it was really crispy.

I followed my nose and ended up in the kitchen. Mikey was making bacon with some pancakes. I had been told he was very good at cooking, but if he was expirementing you might as well skip the meal altogether.

Raph, Leo, and Donnie were sitting at a six-chaired table. First Leo at the head, then Donnie on one side and Raph at the other. Splinter sat at the other end of the table. I yawned sleepily and walked over to sit by Raph. I felt more comfortable with him than Donnie. Anyone for that matter.

Mikey walked over with two pans, one in each hand, and flipped five pancakes to us. One landing on his plate also. Then Mikey tossed bacon to us and it landed perfectly on each one of the plates. Then Sensei came in and he helped himself to a plate.

Our breakfast was mostly silent. I could tell it was normally filled with arguments and laughter, but I was making everything akward. I stole glances to everyone. Sensei looked like he was really enjoying the quiet with a little smile on his face. Donnie was busy working on his gadgets. Leo was just eating, not paying attention to anyone. Mikey was shaking his head to a silent song playing in his mind, and last but not least, Raph was looking around too. He was chewing his food while watching everybody else. I glanced his way and he just happened to glance my way too. I looked into his eyes as he watched mine. His bright green eyes held me in a trance. Then he blinked and I turned my hazel eyes away.

I cleared my throat. "I'm going for a little walk up top." I declared.

Splinter looked up from his food to look at me. "Just be careful Lila."

I nodded and got up from the table to place my plate in the sink. Then I walked out and started to the entrance.

When I got up to the top I decided to go to the park. Being in the turtle's sewer for a few days brings a new definition of bad smelling. I needed to see some life and smell the freshness. Although it was still Autumn so I pulled my sweatshirt around me tighter. Then I walked until I got there.

I walked through the park until I got to the center and sat down on a bench. I looked around and smiled. The wildlife was something I had enjoyed since I was a little girl. If I was sad or stressed I would just talk to the trees and listen to what the wind said about it's day. Little did I know that just a few trees away someone else perched on a tree also had a small smile.

~•~•~

I heaved myself off the chair when instantly I felt something was wrong. I could always feel when people were watching me. It was happening now and it wasn't a good feeling either. I walked calmly but quickly, starting back to the lair. Showing that you were afraid was the worst thing to do. I could hear slight movement behind me so I walked even quicker.

All of the sudden something pink whizzed past me. I threw myself to the ground and luckily I was still on the soft grass of the park. Another pink whizz flew past me, close to my ear. I slowly looked over my shoulder to see _them_ again._ Not the Kraang again!. _I thought to myself. Then something green flew by the other way. I looked back over my shoulder to see Raph stabbing the last of five robots. He had done it so quickly I didn't even see him destroying them. He walked over and helped me up._  
_

"You okay?" He asked.

"I think so. Thanks."

"No problem."

"C'mon. I'm ready to back to the lair now." I replied, starting to walk back to the lair.

Raph followed me and then started to walk beside me. I acted calm and cool, but deep down I was questioning him. _I know that Raph followed me but what I don't know is why he wanted to follow me at all?_

**(I know that this chapter is really short and that there's really no talking. I had to get by Raph following Lila. The next chapter will have action so I promise a really long one next. I wanted to update so soon since it's been so long. Next chapter is in progress! Love you all!)**


	5. Authors Note

**Hey everybody just a quick authors note: I know that in the preview it sais that Lila gets mutated and that I have also mentioned plans set in October. I guarantee that the next chapter is when Lika gets mutated. And yes, the October plans should also be in either this next chapter or the one after it. I hope you enjoy my story and PLEASE comment on anything I should change. I am open to one shots too! **


	6. Chapter 5

After we returned home everyone pretended that the walk to the park and Raph following me had never happened. I was OK with it though as I didn't really want to bring it up in the first place. So we went on with our lives and I still trained.

Today all five of us were sparring with Sensei. I took my katana as I went for Mikey, and Leo for Donnie. Raph would join the next spar. Mikey swung his nun chucks at me but I quickly dodged. He regained his footing and came at me again but I dodged a second time. I took that split second to trip Mikey with my foot sliding out. He fell backwards and I put my katana close to his chest making him surrender playfully.

"Very good Lila." Sensei said to me.

I smiled and looked over to see the end of Donnie being defeated by Leo.

"Very well Leo." Sensei told him causing Leo's serious face to gain a little happiness.

"Alright who's ready for me?" Raph said clearly not wanting to wait any longer.

"Leo and Raph will spar next. Whoever wins shall spar Lila." Sensei replied as he walked over to where he was sitting before and sat down, " Donnie and Mikey, you guys can go shower now."

The two boys nodded, "Hai Sensei."

They walked out of the dojo and I turned back to Leo and Raph.

"I am going to crush you like a bug Leo." Raph grumbled getting into his fighting stance.

"Fat chance Raph." Leo said calmly.

"H-"

"Boys! Fight with your weapons not words!" Sensei said interrupting Raph.

Raph leaped after Leo, but Leo quickly dodged him and took that opportunity to jab Raph in the side with the end of the butt of his katana. Raph grumbled and clutched his side for a minute but soon got to his stance again. He ran towards Leo again with slight anger. Leo dodged a second time and whacked Raph's legs with his own. This time Raph was really angry. He had a lot of temper an it was about to explode. He ran a little shorter this time and instead swung his sais, but Leo reached out and grabbed Raph. Leo flipped Raph over and Raph fell on the floor. He was breathing heavily, obviously tired.

"Good job Leo." Sensei said and Leo bowed.

That was the last straw for Raph, he exploded.

"Ugh!" Raph yelled and he stormed out of the dojo.

I ran after him, ignoring Sensei and Leo calling after me, telling me to stop and that Raph just had to cool down. I followed Raph, running through the sewers a little bit behind so he wouldn't hear me. I ran for a few minutes, but Raph was too fast for me and eventually I lost sign of him.

"Raph?" I yelled out, "Are you out there?"

Soon I walked around the corner to see the Kraang yet again. _What is it with these guys? Why can't it be the Foot or the Purple Dragons for once? _I mentally sighed. They were loading some cargo from the sewers into trucks above. It looked blue and green, and I think I remember the turtles telling me it was called mutagen.

I backed away slowly, trying not to bring attention to myself.

"Meeeooow!" I jumped as I had accidentally stepped on an orange cat's tale that was lying in the shadows.

"Shh!" I whispered to the cat but it was too late. All the robots' heads were looking at me.

_Oh shoot! _I got into a fighting stance, ready to fight them off. They pulled out their guns and started shooting at me. I crouched and leaped aside, back, and forword, dodging the lasers. I pulled out my katanas that Sensei had given me just in case I ever got into trouble again and no one was there to help me.

I swung at the first one, cutting it in half. Then I jumped to the side, cutting three on my way over. I reached forward, stabbing four of them. It went on like that for about 30 seconds, and then they surrounded me. I had no strength left and I was breathing extremely heavy. I was too tired to go on. I lowered my head to prepare for a blow by it never came.

"Ahh!" Raph yelled, running around the corner. He jumped up and cut ever robot he could.

After a minute there was one left, and it pointed it's gun at my head. Six feet away, Raph saw me as he was finishing off the last robot.

"Lila!" He yelled running over.

But Raph didn't have enough time to get there in time, so he jumped up and pushed the Kraang robot's gun and it tilted up. Right up into the box of mutagen that was still hanging halfway up. It spilled out, covering me in it. I started to black out, and the last thing I remember was Raph stabbing the last guy, jumping out of the way of the mutagen, and running over and putting me into his strong arms.

-*-*-*Mutant Ninja Turtles*-*-*-

"Mmm." I groaned, suddenly seeing light again.

"You're awake!" Someone said, and I turned to see it was Donnie.

I gasped and suddenly jumped up quickly, remembering what had previously happened. As I did so, I suddenly felt a huge ammount of pain everywhere. I yelled out and layed back down quickly.

"Easy there! You had quite an exciting day today! Raph got there just in time." Donnie said placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Is he OK?" I asked a little worried.

"Raph's fine, he's in his room. He was really worried about you, you know." Donnie said looking me up and down for any serious injuries.

I nodded, not quite sure what to say.

"Just let me check you real quick...yeah. Your fine except for a couple of bruises here and there. Just take it easy."

I smiles thankfully to him and got up slowly this time. I swung my legs around and sat on the bed for a minute. When I was OK I stood up slowly. I felt slightly dizzy and Donnie had to stready me for a minute. When I was alright he let go and watched.

Suddenly I felt as if something were wrong. My head felt like it had extra weight, and I don't mean like a headache. I reached up to find out that I no longer had ears. Panicked, I reached up more to find that I had cat ears on the top of my head!"

"What! Donnie I have cat ears?" I exclaimed.

He looked embarrassed.

"And whiskers, a tail, and some claws. The fur is all orange." He mumbled.

_What! _I looked down at my fingers to find that I did have claws. Then I reached up and felt stringy thin wires attached to my nose. _Whiskers!_ I was slightly agitated, and I flicked my tail in response. _Wait I have a tail too! How did this even happen! _I was wearing the same clothes as before but with a hole for my tail. I bet as I had mutated my clothes ripped for my tail to stick out._  
_

Leo watched me as I sat back down on his lab bed and put my hands up to cover my face. I sat there like that for a minute thinking about what had happened. Finally I looked back up to Donnie.

"Well I guess I should go thank Raph now." I said.

"Yeah. I'm really sorry though Lila. I guess I'll just be seeing you around though." He smiled, trying to make the best of the cat looks.

"Thanks Donnie." I said out as I walked out of his lab and towards Raph's room. He smiled again

When I got to Raph's door I knocked on it; and after a minute a rough voice replied.

"Come in!" He said.

I opened the door to find Raph throwing his sais at a dart board. He was facing the far wall, with his back to me. He looked back and saw me.

"Hey Lila." He said shortly and then went back to throwing his sais, completely ignoring me.

_What's with the sudden ignoring thing?_ I thought confused. I shrugged and continued anyways.

"I just wanted to say thank you for saving me back there. I'm really glad you did or I might not be here right now."

He stopped throwing and turned around to face me.

"Why did you follow me in the first place? Did Leo send you to talk some _sense_ into me?" He asked angrily.

"N-no. I was just worried about you. Same reason you followed me to the park?" I said nervously.

He just squinted and turned back around to his dart board and started throwing again. After a minute of silence he turned back around

"I'm sorry that you got mutated." He said, "I know what it feels like to be difrerent from everyone else."

I sighed, knowing that he really did feel sorry for me.

"It's OK I guess. Cats are pretty cool. I can do some new things now." I grinned

"Yeah..." He replied.

"I have to go now though," I said suddenly seeing what time it was on my watch, "so I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah." He nodded.

As I walked out I turned back to say one more thing.

"Hey Raph, did you know that cats eat turtles for lunch?"

I turned and walked out, and out of the corner of my eye I could swear he grinned as he threw.

**(Hey guys! Another update is here! This was well deserved, she finally got mutated! Yay! This chapter is a lot longer, so sorry but it was because my others have been shorter. Especially my last one. Anyways, PLEASE R & R! I haven't gotten any comments or anything! I want to know what you guys think. I love you all and the next chapter will be here soon! Bye!)**


	7. Another Authors Note

**(Hey guys! I know that you probably thought that this was an update, so I'm really sorry about that! School is really busy, plus homework, etc, and I haven't been able to get any breaks. That means I won't be updating for a little while, but I PROMISE a new chapter will be out soon! Don't forget about this story! Love you all and the new chapter will be here soon!)**


	8. Chapter 6

**(Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry that it took so long! Hope you enjoy, now read on...)**

You may think that after becoming half-cat, it was all fun and games, but it wasn't. The first thing I had to figure out was how to conceal the cat part when I went to school, and things like that. I ended up finding out that I could wrap my tail around my waist, wear a beanie on my head to cover my ears, and if I used some gel I could push my whiskers against my face and no one could tell. At first it was uncomfortable but soon I got used to it.

Sensei is helping me to master my new powers along with the katanas, and I am doing very well.

*-*-*A Week Later*-*-*

I had just finished training and showering. I was all alone, because Sensei had gone meditating and the brothers were out patrolling. Every weekend Sensei told me to come over, but this was the first time I was alone.

I pulled out my _The Selection _book and sat down on the couch in the main room. I was wearing pink sweatpants and a light blue tank top with a messy bun. Casual and really cozy clothes when I am reading a favorite book is really nice.

Suddenly I heard the turtles' voices. _What? They aren't supposed to be home until almost midnight! _I walked to the entrance and saw Donnie, Mikey, and Leo carrying a sleeping Raph back to the lair. He looked pretty beat up and there was a large cut on his arm. I ran to them.

"What happened! I he OK?" I exclaimed, worry filling my voice.

"We were on patrol when we saw the Krang loading cargo onto trucks." Leo said shaking his head, "Raph said we could take them down and before we could say anything he jumped down and started fighting. Being his hot-tempered impatient self. Then a lot of Krang showed up, hiding in shadows or just around the corner, and Raph got ambushed. Luckily we saved him just in time."

"Here." I said, "I know some medical help and you guys should gt back to patrolling. I can take care of Raph tonight."

Raph moaned and turned a little bit, and I felt sorry for him. Besides, I would finally be able to test out my superior medical skills. (Just kidding but I had to put that there. Sorry, read on.)

"Are you sure?" Donnie asked, "I can just do it and we don't _need_ to go back out there."

"Yeah I'm sure. Raph will be comfortable and OK." I stated nodding my head.

Leo nodded, "Then I guess we'll drop him off and be on our way. Good luck."

The three turtles carried Raph over to the couch and placed him down gently. He groaned again and turned to his side. Donnie went and walked into his lab, grabbing some supplies. Then he gathered at the entrance with Leo and Mikey. They started to leave, but Mikey turned back around.

"Behave yourself Lila!" Mikey joked to me.

The other too just smiled lightly and shook their heads at Mikey. And I, despite myself, blushed and grinned a little.

*-*-*Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles*-*-*

I took the supplies and cleaned up Raph, dabbing at his cut on his arm. The rest were just little scrapes and bruises. Nothing serious. As I finished I looked up at him. He seemed so peaceful with that soft look on his face. However, I slowly shook my head and turned away.

After I was finished I cleaned up and finished, sat down with my book again. A few chapters later I was to a part where Prince Maxon and America were about to kiss. I was right there when I heard Raph moving. I looked over to see him awake and watching me.

"Well look who's awake! How did you sleep?" I said.

"Ugh. My whole body feels sore. Especially this arm."

I chuckled, "That's what you get for jumping down alone with a bunch of robots!"

He just glared at me and stretched out. I watched him for a moment and then went back to my book. And no surprise, two paragraphs down he interrupted me. _Maybe I should read this book when I'm not around here and maybe at home._

"Where's Donnie and the guys? If they aren't here who did my cuts and bruises?"

I blushed and looks down. Maybe I had done a terrible job and he could tell. He saw me blush and instantly knew I did it.

"You?" He replied, "Well thank you then. Your touch is very soft."

I blushed again but he just watched me. Thankfully he broke the silence with a question.

"Want to watch a horror movie." He asked.

"Sure. I love being scared, and then later wanting to be scared all over again." I said grinning.

A few minutes later after he told me what movie to get from a movie collection the turtles had, we sat down and started to watch. Ten minutes in I could tell this would be an extremely scary movie. At one part the girl walks do to a dark basement and a she walked through it a man jumped out and grabbed her.

I shrieked and leaped sideways, startled. I landed right next to Raph who didn't seem phased at all. He smiled kindly and put his arms around me. They were warm and soft.

"Don't worry," he whispered, I'm right here to protect you."

I looked up at his eye and he caught mine. We stared into each other's, in a trance. I was the first to look back at the movie and he did the same.

Soon my eyelids began to become tired. I yawned a couple of times and leanEd against Raph even more than before. Pretty soon I fell asleep to the rhythm of Raph's chest rising and falling.

When I woke up an hour later the three other guys were still out. It was now 12:30 and I wanted to fall asleep again.

"Here." He said as he picked me up the usual way.

He carried me to my bedroom and placed me in the bed softly. I looked up at him and he looked down at me. _This is it, time tI find out if Raph likes me back_. I had just found out I had liked him a little while ago so I doubted it, but I tried anyway.

I slowly leaned up to Raph as he watched me. I paused when we were close to give him a chance to pull away, but he didn't. And to my sulfide he did more. Raph, the grumpy hot-tempered turtle, leans in the rest of the way and kissed me. Kissed me!

At first I was shocked, but I soon leaned into the kiss. It wasn't compassionate or strong, but I could feel that he definitely liked me back. There was a spark, more like a firework. Raph was the first boy I had ever kissed, and it was amazing.

As we pulled back I grinned and he did to. For being in the sewers for about a month, I was glad he finally kissed me.

"Goodnight Lila." He whispered softly to me, leaving the room.

"Good night Raph." I whispered back.

I fell asleep, to the feel of Raph holding and kissing me.

(**Hey guys! That was incredibly romantic right?! Please, please R & R! And I'm sorry if there are a lot of typos, but I type this on my phone so it's difficult not to mess up. And also, it finally happened! They kissed! Am I the only one excited or what?! I was waiting to publish a love chapter like this! Yay! New update will come soon so please be patient. I'm stressed out about school but I hope it won't take so long. And thanks for so many people viewing my story! I already have over 2,000 views! Woo hoo! Bye for now!㈏0)**


End file.
